Realisation
by darkenpieta
Summary: 8x02 fireplace scenes and beyond. Tyrion sees something between Jaime and Brienne. I keep having trouble with formatting. Fixed now :)
1. Chapter 1

This night for all that it mattered was the last night in this world for the people in Winterfell. Jaime and Tyrion found themselves sat opposite the warmest fire they could find. Two outcasts keeping each other company, two old friends sharing a drink, two brothers forgetting, if only for a while, they're coming fate. Tyrion hadn't had a chance to let loose since he became hand to the Queen. He tried with Grey Worm and Missandei, with minimal success. Tyrion missed his brother.

"I'm proud of you brother." Tyrion said all of a sudden, clapping his hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you too." Jaime replied with a small, if tired smile, patting Tyrion's hand with his left.

"We've come a long way haven't we. You're honour has finally let you break out of our dear sister's grasp".

"And your hand of the Queen." He replies, raising his glass towards him.

The two brothers reminisced about their childhood. Tyrion tried to apologise for killing their father, not that he regretted his action but that he regretted the impact it might have had on Jaime.

"Don't worry, that was a lifetime ago."

They talked about how Tyrion came to be hand of the Queen. They did impressions of their mutual sellsword Bronn. And finally talked about how simple it was when they first came to Winterfell. But while they didn't have to worry about the dead back them, the toxicity of politics was just as dangerous. Finally, they came to a semblance of peace with their position, the night before the end of the world.

"The perils of self-betterment."

They raised their cups to each other. As they drank they heard the door open and turned around. Tyrion found it curious to see Jaime stand to his feet immediately, especially seeing that it was Brienne and Podrick. Not many people have that effect on his brother.

Soon, more joined, more misfits and outcasts. Tyrion points out that the people here were fighting against the Starks not long ago and now they pledged they're lives to fight by their sides. This didn't mean they gained much more acceptance by the sceptical northerners but instead the found an unlikely camaraderie amongst them.

The conversation took an interesting turn soon.

"I don't want to be a knight anyway." Brienne alleged. She looked straight at her squire, who was she kidding, she had armour on, a sword strapped to her waist and she was leading part of an army the next day. It was her natural defence mechanism.

To be honest with herself she felt oddly accepted by Tyrion's mistake in calling her "ser" and by Tormund's words despite his oddly suggestive tone. But she always knew no matter how hard she tried, she never be a knight, she was a woman after all. She wasn't at all prepared for what was to come.

"You don't need a king. Any knight can make another knight." Jaime Lannister, the golden lion of House Lannister put down his cup. He had an idea. "I'll prove it."

The eyes of the room followed Jaime to the empty space in the room in behind them as if he were a mummer putting on a show.

"Kneel. Lady Brienne."

Brienne scoffed and shook her head. Jaime was going to insult her after all, back to their normal routine, she never would admit to him that she actually enjoyed his japes in a fashion once they got to know each other.

"Do you want to be a knight or not?" Jaime said seriously without a hint of his usual japing voice.

He was continuing his ruse? Brienne looked at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Kneel."

What was he doing? He looked at Pod who gave the slightest of nods, and back to Jaime who gave her another nod and gave her the courage. He trusted Ser Jaime not to mock her with something she felt so strongly about. She hesitantly went to went to him, eyes ever leaving his and kneeled before him. She barely registered the Lion's words as he knighted her. She couldn't believe this was happening, Ser Jaime of all people. Her heart filled with joy and emotion. In the back of her mind, there was always a voice that called her a fool, a fool to lead the life of a knight when she should be like the other ladies of the court and stay on Tarth and marry a lord. She will never have to listen to that voice again. It wasn't just an old friend doing her a favour, she felt she finally deserved it. She had committed her life to being as honourable as she could and now she can finally accept herself for who she is.

"Arise, Brienne of Tarth. Knight of the seven kingdoms."

Her eyes met Ser Jaime's again as she rose. She could see pride in his eyes, and it made her feel impossibly happier. She had felt it was just the two of them and the world was somewhere far in the distance as she heard the sound of applause gradually gain volume. She watched as Ser Jaime's gaze move from hers to the crowd, and if her eyes didn't deceive her he did so almost reluctantly. He moved to join the crowd to give her the moment she deserved. For the first time in a while, she smiled wholeheartedly with tears in her eyes, expressing the joy that was bubbling within.

He's never seen her smile before, let alone with such unmasked happiness. Hells, he would wager most people have never seen her smile especially after leaving Tarth and living with halfwits at Renly's camp who were likely half the knight she was. It made his heart full to see her like that, and he was the reason for it but Gods knows she deserved it. He was glad to the crazed wildling to suggest it. He was afraid she would think it was a jape, to mock her, but he was glad that she trusted him enough to know he was serious. He was glad she found her place amongst people who respected her, finally people who didn't think she was a woman playing at being a knight but a truer knight than any. Even he himself thought the same when he first met her and how he was proven wrong. He felt honoured that he was a part of something he knew Brienne had been working hard on her whole life.

Cries of "Ser Brienne of Tarth" echoed through the room as the patrons raised their cup to her. After overcoming the waves of emotion, she felt coursing through her she felt a little awkward walking back to her comrades. She was by no means used to the attention they were giving her. Thankfully it seemed most of her friends were leaving to go to rest before the big day tomorrow. Using the sounds of "good nights" she gained courage to lean into Ser Jaime's ear and whisper "thank you" as she walked past him. Jaime's mouth fell open slightly in surprise but then quickly changed to a soft smile.

"Come now Podrick we need sleep to be ready for tomorrow."

"Yes Ser Brienne!" Her squire beamed at her, he was finally able to get her title right.

"I'll join you." Chimed Tormund. "We can have some fun before we die tomorrow."

Brienne felt her face flush and found herself instinctively looking at Jaime. To her surprise he was looking at her too, his expression a combination amused and concerned.

"I really just want to get some rest Tormund."

"You are one difficult Big Woman." Tormund sighed. "But that's ok, I like that about you. Gives me more incentive to fight tomorrow. We can continue where we left off after the war is won." Tormund smiled, winked at her with his wide eyes, burped a big burp then stalked off.

"_Continue where we left off?_" Jaime inquired amusedly.

Brienne shook her head.

"Don't ask. Come Podrick." Brienne looked at Jaime once more, couldn't help but linger her eyes longer than was necessary. She couldn't believe he was here let alone that he had just knighted her. "Good night Ser Jaime."

"Sweet dreams Ser Brienne." He felt he could look into her sapphire eyes for an eternity.

Not forgetting her manners, she broke her gaze to look to the younger Lannister.

"Good night Lord Tyrion."

"G'night Ser Bri-hic- enne. Pardon me." Tyrion hiccoughed, it had been a while since he had drunk a respectable amount of wine.

With Podrick in tow, Brienne left the room to the two original occupants.

Tyrion watched as she left and turned his head towards his brother who was still looking towards where she had left. A realisation dawned on him.

"Oh my Gods, my brother is in love!" Tyrion gave his brother a small punch on the leg to emphasise his point.

"What are you on about Tyrion?" Jaime replied dropping himself onto his chair.

"Don't give me that, I'm your brother." Climbing to his own chair. "You. Are. In. Love." His finger jabbing at his brother with each word. "And she's in love. With. You."

"Who are you talking about?" Jaime scoffed, taking swig of wine from his cup.

"Ser Big Woman! Lady Brienne of Tarth. Whatever you'd like to call her." Throwing his arms in the air, the wine sloshing everywhere. "Oh whoops." He mumbled. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You wouldn't bring any woman to King's Landing."

"I had to, she was under my protection."

"You wouldn't save just any women from being raped."

"Yes, I would Tyrion, that's common decency!"

"Not any woman would risk her position to defend the man who killed her Queen's father."

"That's just how she is!"

"You wouldn't knight any woman."

"There is no truer knight than her."

"Wait, I thought you were her prisoner on the way to King's Landing why was she under your protection."

"Oh, that." He waved his golden hand dismissively. "She was in trouble, so I had to jump into a bear pit to save her, and I didn't want her to be thrown back in, did I?"

"You jumped in to a bear pit to save this woman." He said slowly, not really comprehending his words. "With a crossbow?"

"No. Nothing really." Jaime said casually, taking another gulp of wine.

"You jumped, unarmed, into a bear pit to save a woman you don't love. Does that make sense to you, because I'm having trouble?"

"Hmm, I loved Cersei." He said in a dreamily, his eyes weren't really focussed any more from the drink.

"And now? Why did you come to Winterfell? You could have easily fled to Essos and been safe to live out the rest of your days but instead you come to the end of the Earth for honour? What does honour matter if you're dead? You came here for her." Tyrion was getting animated, he loved a good argument.

"I came here for her." He echoed, playing with the words on his tongue. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he reached across to grab Tyrion by the sleeve. "Gods, Tyrion, I love her!"

"No kidding." Tyrion returned dryly. "Well what are you waiting for." He made a gesture ushering him to the door. "Go tell her then."

He slumped back in his chair.

"She doesn't love me." He said wistfully, now licking the remnants of the wine in his cup. Tyrion put his head in his hands, his brother was an idiot sometimes. "I'm old, crippled and without honour. Whereas she's strong, beautiful, young and the best knight I've ever met."

"You think she's beautiful?" Tyrion asked incredulously, his interest piquing again.

"Have you seen her eyes? And I sometimes still think about her body I saw when we were bathing together in Harrenhal."

Tyrion did a spit take.

"You've seen her naked?!"

"I didn't expect much but I was pleasantly proven otherwise."

"Jaime, I'm this for your own good, and how you've never realised before is beyond me. She loves you, it is obvious to anyone who isn't you apparently. Go to her room, tell her before its too late. You do realise we might all die tomorrow, and it really wouldn't matter if she doesn't love you back. She still deserves to know."

"You're right Tyrion." He stood abruptly, gave his brother a quick hug and left the room without turning back.

"Good luck and let me know how it goes!" Tyrion shouted after his brother, standing to pour himself another glass as he chuckled to himself.

"Jumped into a bear pit. Idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

His body was moving automatically to Brienne's quarters whilst his mind was racing with thoughts.

Why did it take me this long to realise I love her? It seemed so obvious to him now, but it took his little brother to lay it out for him.

There was no telling how Brienne would react with his confession. On the outside she is a strong and fierce warrior but inside she is on some ways an innocent young maiden who believed in true love. At least he knew she used to, but all she's been through these years with Renly not giving her a second look and her close encounter with Locke's men. And now she is about to have a sisterfucker confess his love for her. She's not had it easy with romance. No, he thought to himself, he is more than that, he must be more than that for Brienne's sake. She's put her trust in him more than once and it's about time he lives up to that honour.

When he left Tyrion, he was walking at a determined pace. But now he was all but running. It was urgent that he needed to confess his love before he lost courage. When he got to her room, he rapped his knuckles, a little too loudly, on the door. By this point he was a nervous wreck. He knew he had to be careful with his confession, he knew any big declaration would most likely scare her away. Knocking two more times without answer, he found that the door was unlocked, and he opened it carefully.

"Brienne, I'm sorry to enter you chambers without permission, but I have a matter of urgency with which I need to discuss with you." He announced to the room unsure of himself as he walked tentatively into the darkened room towards where the bed should be. "Brienne?"

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks when he heard…

"Kingkiller!" A voice roared behind him.

Jaime whipped around. A large beaded figure stood in the door way.

"What are you doing here wildling!?"

"Seems like the same thing you're doing. I'm here for the big woman." He marched up to the bed and proceed to flip around the blankets and pillows.

"Well, apparently she isn't here." Where could she have gone this time of night? Did she lie about wanting to get rest? "What do you want with her anyway?"

"I'm in love with her." Giantsbane proclaimed proudly. "I want to spend my last night bedding her, it will be glorious. I've never been with a woman so big."

Jaime is always more than ready to fight any man who would disrespect Brienne and yet not this man. The exception to the others is that he claims to love her. And the prospect of spending the night with Brienne hadn't been far from his mind. He was well in his rights to make his declarations as Jaime was. He wished he knew a little more about the relationship between Brienne and this Tormund fellow, he knew they had known each other a fair amount of time but beyond that nothing.

"Hey, I thought you said you bedded that giant. Brienne is big but not compared to a giant."

"Oh, well… What I meant to say I've never been with a human woman so big before. There's a big difference you know." Jaime nodded along, he was beginning to like this fellow. "Don't change the subject, what are you doing here."

"I'm afraid I'm in love with the big woman as well and it was my intention to, well maybe not bed her, but at least spend some time with her on this last night." Jaime smiled, he couldn't help but be amused by this whole situation.

"I don't like fighting cripples, but I will if I have to." Tormund sighed, puffing his chest out to get ready. The seriousness on the wild-eyed wildling's face combined with the insanity the night's events sent ripples of uncontrollable laughter through Jaime. Unsurprisingly, this seemed offend Tormund.

"Are you laughing at me Kingkiller? Because I will kill you for the Big Woman."

Jaime tried somewhat successfully to reign his laughter.

"I don't want to fight you Giantsbane, I know I would lose. If I had my sword hand it would be a fair fight." He was still chuckling a little. "But what's say we let Brienne decide between us. Save the bloodshed for tomorrow."

"Ok, but I must warn you I think she likes me." Tormund turned to leave the room something stopped him in the doorway.

It was Brienne.

"Tormund! Get out of my room!" In some ways Brienne wasn't surprised to see the wildling, he never got the hint. What shocked her more was what she saw when she looked past his shoulders. "Ser Jaime? ... Will someone tell me what's going on here?"

Jaime felt embarrassment creeping upwards and he put his hand to his neck trying to look nonchalant. This wasn't going the way he thought it would. He opened his mouth to give excuse for being in her room uninvited before he was interrupted.

"Brienne." Rumbled Tormund. The beast of a man gave her an unashamed hug, oblivious to her fighting her way out. "Who would you rather warm your bed tonight me-" He waggled his eyebrows at her. "-or that skimpy little man."

That did it. So much for not scaring her away. Jaime couldn't bring himself to look towards Brienne, he could feel himself blushing. Gods, he's never felt so unsure of himself.

"What?! Who said I wanted a man in my bed!" Brienne could hear herself sounding angry, but to be honest she was used to Tormund's not so subtle gestures of 'romance'. To be honest, she would probably be flattered by the wilding if he didn't make it so painfully obvious that all he wants is to bed her. But he was a different sort of man, he grew up with different customs and in the end, she couldn't fault his crudeness. She was more interested in seeing Jaime in her room. Surely, he wasn't arguing with Tormund about sharing her bed tonight, that would be absurd. "I told you I just wanted to get some rest."

"Yes, you did, and I thought it was your way of telling me to find you later because you didn't want to say in front of your friends. And here you are. Not sleeping." Everything seemed perfectly obvious to Tormund.

Brienne sighed, she's tried being polite to spare his feelings in the past and he's never got the point. She's only just realised that wildlings are blunt with the truth, and she should be too.

"I'm sorry Tormund, you are a… nice man but I don't want to bed you or have anything romantic to do with you." Brienne hesitated to choose her words. "I see you as a great warrior and a friend but nothing more than that… ever."

"Oh well this is news to me." _Seriously, _thought Brienne. She wished she was more upfront to begin with. "Did he change your mind?" Tormund poked his thumb towards Jaime who at this point had been delighted to enjoy the back and forth between the two. He was too busy trying not to laugh that he almost forgot what he was there for. At his inclusion in the conversation, he snapped to attention, catching the look of disbelieving on Brienne's face.

"Yes. Sure. Let's say that." Brienne replied noncommittally. At this point she would say anything for Tormund not to look at her as if she were a piece of meat. "Ser Jaime's the reason we can't be together, I'm sorry Tormund."

"I should have killed you while I had the chance," sighed Tormund, looking to Jaime who was holding his breath trying not to laugh. "doing it now probably won't do me any favours." He indicated towards Brienne.

"I'll tell you what if I screw up you can try again Giantsbane." This comment rewarded him a threatening glare from Brienne.

"I'll count on it Kingkiller. Good night my lady." Tormund gave a semi-bow and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Brienne peaked out the door to make sure the wildling left before shutting it.

"What did you have to say that for?" Brienne said in frustration. "I almost got rid of him for good, now he still thinks he might have a chance."

Without the distraction of the red-haired wildling. Jaime took in Brienne's appearance. It had been a long time since he hadn't seen her with armour on, at least two years. Now she was in her sleep clothes, eyebrows pinched, nostrils flaring, face lit in red. It was one of the best things he's seen.

"W-why are you looking at me like that." _I must look a mess_, Brienne thought to herself, she was just in bed not long ago. She looked at herself self-consciously and tried to straighten out her clothes, then moved to smooth out her hair. _Of course, he always looks handsome even after he just rode from King's Landing to Winterfell. _"Is something wrong?"

Breaking out of his reverie, he smiled. Gods he missed having her to himself.

"Yes actually." He said as seriously as he could muster. Using the opportunity of her shock at his words, he closed the gap between them so that they were a foot apart at the end of her bed. Turns out, he wasn't as sly as he thought as Brienne moved automatically moved an inch back. After all these years it was still impossible for them to break any propriety. This was as close as they ever got. "When I scandalously entered your room at this time of night, I expected to find you in bed. I wasn't to pleased to see that you had lied about wanting to rest, let alone being confronted by one of your other suitors."

Brienne tried to form a response…but failed. _Other suitors, does he mean himself? _thought Brienne, _No, he's just japing as always. But what is he doing here?_

Sensing her discomfort, he dropped the act.

"Sorry, Brienne I was just teasing." _I thought so,_ Brienne couldn't help feeling a little disheartened. "Although, what were you doing out and about?"

"Oh, erm, nothing." Jaime didn't expect her to blush. She even turned to move away. Quickly, he reached out to stop her clutching her wrist with his good hand using the opportunity to move slightly closer still. _Please don't turn away when we are so close._

"Tell me, I won't judge you." Spoke Jaime softly, endeavouring to catch her eye to show his sincerity, but she still seemed too embarrassed to look up.

"I couldn't sleep, I went to look for you." Jaime felt his heart race at her words, he could feel the beating in his chest. "Tyrion was still in the hall and he told me that you went to get rest and that I should return to my chambers too… I didn't expect you here."

She_ was looking for _me_. _He couldn't believe it. _Could it be that Tyrion was right?_

"What did you talk to me about?" Jaime's voice growled slightly with emotion and anticipation. _What is she doing to me._

"I…I wanted to know."

"Yes?" He implored softly.

"I wanted to know if you knighted me because you felt like you were 'paying me a debt' or because we're friends of because you were bored or something."

"Oh." It wasn't what he wanted to come out of her mouth, it seems it wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped. It was so like Brienne to have doubts about her honour, the day before the end of the world. He wouldn't have her any other way.

He let go of her wrist that he was still holding and moved it to her chin, tilting it up towards him so that he could meet her gaze. She flinched a little at first and her breath hitched at the contact. The effect of his proximity on her was stronger than she cares to admit.

"Ser Brienne. I knighted you because you are the truest knight I know. I have seen no-one with such honour as yours. I know no-one so loyal. No-one so strong, so selfless, so stubborn, so brilliant as you." His eyes bore into hers, willing her to believe his words. Voice so raw with emotion that it was barely above a whisper. "Do you know why I came to Winterfell?"

All she could bring herself to do was shake her head. It was if her body was not her own._ All these words are for me? _Slowly, he moved his hand to brush a strand of errant hair then rested it on her cheek. Her skin was cold from the winter's night and softer than he had expected. This time she didn't move away instead are hand had found its way to rest on his chest.

"Because of you."

"Because of me?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Because of you. Gods, Brienne, I love you."

Not being able to resist any longer, he pressed his lips to hers wrapping his arm around her waist tightly as if he were afraid she would pull away. Brienne's eyes went wide. She had never been kissed before, her senses were on fire and she felt something churn deep in her belly. Despite this her body was frozen, she had no idea what to do. Sensing her discomfort, Jaime reluctantly pulled away and relaxed his hold on her. He felt guilty losing control and being so forward with her.

"Forgive me Brienne I - "

Before he knew it, she leant forward to catch his lips in hers and she encircled her arms around his neck and buried a hand in his long golden hair. She let her body move automatically. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew what she wanted. Him. After being briefly stunned, he regained himself and held her more tightly than before. Surprising him again, Brienne deepened the kiss acting on instinct. This caused Jaime to inadvertently groan. _Gods, I want her._ The blood was rushing to his head and he felt a high, he knew she hadn't any experience, but she was making him feel more than ever before. They started kissing slowly at first, but it quickly turned feverish, tongues intertwining. Brienne was learning fast, matching Jaime's movements with her own, a new kind of sparring she was becoming skilled at. The feel of her body through the thin layer of her night clothes made his groin stir. Thankfully, this was hidden under his armour, he didn't want to scare her away or give her the wrong idea. Although, all he wanted to do was throw her on the bed, tear her clothes off and make her feel like a woman. Reluctantly, they pulled apart to catch their breath. They still held each other tight. She silently wished that Jaime wasn't wearing his armour, so she could feel more him but blushed at the idea. Jaime took into her visage; her cheeks were glowing red and her lips swollen.

"Jaime…" She

"Brienne..."

"I want you."

"I want you too."

"I mean, I _want_ you."

"Really? Are you sure? I will not lie that those are the thoughts are filling my mind, but I will wait as long as you need time."

She nodded.

"I have wanted this for a long time."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that, but I don't want you to give up your virtue to someone like me. You mean so much to me and I don't want to make you regret anything. I know how important your maidenhead is to you."

"Jaime…I know that you love me and would honour me. The only thing I might regret is not doing this before our battle tomorrow."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers from this day, until the end of my days. I don't expect you to say the words in return, but I just need you to know I pledge myself to you, whether we die tomorrow or years from now."

"I am yours and you are mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

She was smiling. A smile meant for him.

"You are quite beautiful when you smile, you know. I wish I had seen it more often." He gave her another small kiss and ran his lips down her neck, her body shivering at the new sensation.

"I didn't have much reason to smile back then when you were teasing me all the time." She countered.

Jaime pulled back.

"Me, teasing. Never. You must be mistaking me for some idiot who was too up his own arse to see how brilliant the woman was in front of him. I hate that guy." He said with a smile, it was hard for him to stop smiling now. "I bet he had two hands as well." He said in mock disdain. Brienne laughed. He had managed to make her laugh and somehow, he loved her more in that moment.

"I don't know, maybe he has some good qualities."

He knew she was always playful with his jests but now she wasn't reserved anymore.

"Oh yeah, like what?" He went to nibble at her ear, eliciting a gasp much to his delight.

"Handsome, funny although never as funny as he thought he was."

"As handsome as me?"

"Oh no, you're much more handsome. I seem to recall that guy never washed, was covered in mud a lot of the time."

"Well, he sounds horrible to me."

"Yes, but I loved him though, he saved me more than once."

"And now?"

"And now I love you." She kissed him all over again, this time they didn't stop.

That night the maid of Tarth became a maiden no more.


End file.
